The Snow Twins of Arendelle
by TacticX
Summary: This is the story of Elsa and Isole, the twins of ice and snow, and Anna. After a faithful accident causes Isole to get banished from the castle, she runs away and lives a life of isolation, the anger and hatred against her sisters rising up within her. Now, on Elsa's coronation, Isole wants nothing more than revenge on her sisters and Arendelle. But will love conquer above all?
1. The Snow Twins Of Arendelle

_AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

"Relax your majesty." Kai said as he comforted King Agdar. "Childbirth is a painful thing but she'll be fine. Queen Idun is strong."

Agdar nodded in response nervously as he awaited the news of the birth of his and Idun's child. It was a winter night and the snow was falling lightly outside, which was strange because it was the first time this year, and only started a few hours earlier.

Agdar winced when another scream could be heard from inside the room, followed by a shout from one of the physicians.

Kai and Agdar waited outside nervously, as the room suddenly went deathly quiet, something that could possibly mean the worst. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal the physician, covered in sweat despite it being the winter.

"Please tell me she's alright." Agdar said quietly. The physician smiled in response, which caused Agdar to sigh in relief, as he gestured into the room. Agdar and Kai slowly made their way towards the bed where a very fatigued Idun was laying down, panting slightly, with two bundles in her arms. Gerda and several other servants were clearing up some of the physician's equipment while Gerda laid a cool towel on Idun's forehead.

Idun gave a weak smile as she showed the two bundles to her husband, Agdar looking at the with tears in his eyes. He watched as one of them turned over and gurgled lightly while the other one stared between the two of them.

"They're beautiful." Agdar said as he picked one of the bundles up and held her close to him.

"Twins your majesty. Both girls." The physician announced.

"Hey..." Agdar whispered as he stroked his daughter's for head. "I'm your father..."

The baby girl gurgled lightly in response as she touched her father's face lightly, brushing her hand against his mustache.

"What should we call them?" Agdar asked as he looked at them both.

"Well...I'm going to call this one...Elsa." Idun said as she tickled the sleeping child in her arms. "And, well call her..."

All of a sudden, the child in Agdar's arms sneezed, and what followed shocked them both significantly. A small flurry of snowflakes burst forth all around the child as it sneezed along with a small patch of frost in Agdar's hair. Agdar and Idun just gaped in shock as the girl giggled slightly before proceeding to touch her fathers face again. Kai, Gerda, the physician and another servant in the room were just as shocked at the showcase of magic right in front of them.

"Sorcery!" The servant said as she slowly backed away, catching the attention of Kai and Gerda. "The devil's spawn! She's a demon! A monster!"

Kai started to glare at the servant, but Agdar and Idun just ignored her as they continued to stare at the snowflakes that were lightly falling all around her.

"Well, this is peculiar." Agdar said as he held the girl closer, not a single ounce of fear within him.

"...demonic power. We have to get rid of it!" The servant interrupted. "I am so sorry your majesties that you were cursed with such a child. If we get rid of it now, we could hide the evidence. No one needs to know..."

"Patrice...if you know what's good for you, you would shut up and get out, because I am getting tired of once as I've bull...well...you get what I mean." Kai threatened.

"That child is a monster!" The servant screamed. Upon hearing this, Kai walked over to the servant threateningly, only to be stopped at the last moment by Agdar.

"Enough Kai. Patrice, this is our child. Powers or not, she is still our daughter and we will treat her like we would with a normal child. Now, if you've got a problem with that, speak up. Otherwise, shut up and get out before you are relieved of your duties. And if one word of this gets out, I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life in utmost misery...do you understand me?" Agdar threatened causing the servant to whimper back in fear.

"Y-yes your majesty." Patrice stuttered fearfully with a nod.

"Good. Now if you don't have anything else to say, get out!"

The servant quickly scurried away, trying to ignore the glares from Kai and Gerda, as the king walked back Idun's side and picked up the magical child.

"Isole..."

"Huh?" Agdar asked Kai.

"Isole. Its a Germanic name for rule of ice. Of course the decision is purely up to you." Kai said.

"Isole...hmm. I like it. What do you think Idun?" Agdar asked.

"Isole." Idun said causing the baby to look around at her mother. "Well, she seems to like it."

"Elsa and Isole." Agdar said with a small chuckle as he handed Isole back to her mother. "Do you think Elsa will mind having a twin with powers?"

"I think she's a little too young to mind at the moment, but I'm sure she'll love it." Idun said as she cuddled her two daughters closely. Elsa and...Isole..."

Agdar watched as his wife fell into a deep sleep from the exhaustion of the days events. He carefully picked up Elsa and Isole from the arms of their mother and carried them out of the room, with Kai in tow, leaving Gerda in the room with Idun.

"Kai...I couldn't say it in the room there, but I need you to do me a favor." Agdar said.

"Of course your majesty. What could it be?" Kai asked.

"I need you to ensure that Isole's powers aren't revealed to anyone except the people who were in that room. In the future, once they grow up, it'll be alright, but for now while they are still formidable, especially with that little show Patrice did, I would prefer that no one finds out yet." Agdar told him.

"Of course your majesty." Kai said.

"Thank you Kai." Agdar said as the servant walked away. "So, let's give you a little tour of the castle with papa eh?"

Isole squealed lightly in response while Elsa continued to sleep peacefully, her hand on Isole's head, causing Agdar to laugh gently as he walked down the dimly lit hallways, knowing that he was now the father of two very gifted children.

"Don't worry girls...I'll protect you no matter what..."

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Your majesty!" Kai yelled as he burst into the dining room, shocking both the king and queen.

"Yes Kai. What's wrong?" Agdar asked.

"It's about princess Elsa!" Kai said immediately grabbing the attention of both monarchs.

"What's wrong with Elsa?" Agdar asked a she stood up.

"Um well, I think you are going to want to see this." Kai said as he led the king and queen upstairs towards the bedroom of the two girls. As soon as they entered the room, a cold blast of air hit them. The room was lightly snowing, which was normal with Isole...of Isole was even in the same room! Isole was currently being taken care of by Gerda for the hour, leaving a sleeping Elsa in the bedroom.

"Your majesty...I think Elsa has the same powers as her twin." Kai said to the shock of the monarch's as they walked over and picked up Elsa. "Her powers must have developed later than Princess Isole's."

"Amazing..." Agdar said as Elsa squirmed around in Idun's arms.

"Is everything alright? I heard...whoa..." Gerda said as she caught sight of the snow covered room. She looks dover to the queen who was carrying Elsa and immediately knew what was up. "They both have powers?"

Kai nodded in response as Agdar walked forward and took Isole from the arms of Gerda.

"The twins of ice and snow..." Kai said causing Agdar to chuckle.

"Catchy name." Agdar replied as he put put Isole back in the cot, Idun putting Elsa in the same one moments later. They watched as Elsa created a small flurry of snow, only to have Isole bury Elsa in a small pile of snow a few seconds later.

"Isole!" Idun gasped as she wiped the snow off of Elsa's face.

"Well, I can see who's going to be the troublemaker in the future." Agdar laughed as he walked over and stroked their heads. "At least we won't have to wait for winter for it to snow anymore."

"Hopefully the kingdom won't react fiercely towards this like some of the other kingdoms are known for doing." Idun said with concern. "Weselton is one of the I heard."

"Don't worry darling. We'll protect them. No one will know until they've grown up and learned to control their powers in a good way." Agdar stated as he watched the two girls begin to drift off back to sleep. "We'll teach them..."

"How?" Idun asked. "I don't know anything about magic."

"Then we'll find someone who does...eventually."

* * *

_Two and a half years later..._

"Isole! Elsa!" Agdar called. A few moments later, both of his daughters came running in with smiles on their faces as they ran towards him.

"Papa!" They squealed as their father picked them both up and sat them in his lap.

"I've just heard something interesting." Agdar told them. "Kai reported that all of the pitchers of water in the dining room had been frozen into solid ice...care to explain?"

"It was Elsa!"

"It was Isole!"

Agdar chuckled as the twins blamed each other for the mishap.

"Girls. What did I tell about misusing your powers?" Agdar asked gently.

"Not to..." Elsa and Isole said crestfallen. Agdar laughed as he heel his daughters closer. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just trying to protect you. You see, their are bad people out there, people who don't like magic..."

"Why would people hate magic?" Isole asked.

"Because, some people just don't like it. Everyone has their own opinion." Agdar replied. "Anyways, it's not good to misuse your powers because people might think you're bad, and you don't want to be bad do you?"

"No papa." The girls said.

"Of course not. So promise me you won't do something like that again. Especially when your little sister finally comes."

"Ooh...when does she come?" Isole asked.

"In around four months time." Agdar replied. "And you have to be very food when she comes and you have to protect her."

"Will she have powers like ours?" Elsa asked.

"I cannot tell that now. Well just have to find out when she comes. But until then, you've got to be behaved alright. Now, why don't you go and play with your mother for a while. I think she's in the gardens."

"Okay papa." Elsa and Isole squealed a surge jumped off their fathers lap and ran outside.

"That freezing water was your fault!" Elsa squealed at her twin.

"It was only a little thing. And papa wasn't angry." Isole retorted as they ran down the stairs.

"No, but I still don't like being told off for something I didn't do." Elsa replied.

"Oh relax sister." Isole said squeaked as she rolled her eyes. "It was fun seeing Gerda's reaction when she had some water..."

"I suppose..." Elsa said with a light giggle as then entered the gardens.

"Mama?" Isole called out.

"Over here darlings..." Idun said as then girls ran over to her. Thus climbed up onto her lap as she cuddled them in her arms. "So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Papa said to come down here." Elsa said.

"Anything else?" Idun asked with a quirked brow. "Maybe, something about freezing some water."

"How?"

"Gerda told me. Girls, its not nice to do stuff like that, but I'm guessing papa already told you that."

"Yes mama..." Elsa said. "But it was Isole who did it..."

"What? Did not!" Isole exclaimed.

"Did too"

"Did not!"

Idun just watched in amusement as her two daughters bickered with each other. Soon enough, there would be another addition to the family and Elsa and Isole would eventually have a sister.

"Mama! Isole buried me in snow!" Elsa squealed as she removed the snow from her hair.

"Girls...calm down." Idun laughed as she watched her daughters climb down off her lap. "Now, what do you say we go get some chocolate?"

"Yes!" The girls squealed in delight as their mother stood up and walked shack towards the castle, the twins skipping right behind them.

* * *

**Please do bare with me for the first few chapters, since I'm not very experienced with writing scenes and dialects involving children. I'm better when it involves writing in their teen years and such. Not so good in infant years.**

**By the way, Isole means "Rule of ice" according to one of those baby name websites.**

**Also, this story is a Frozen AU and may not follow the events of the original movie.**

**Also, the artwork used in this story is not mine. The creator of the image is Yamino. I have posted the link to his image on my profile if you wish to view it.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Anna

_4 months later..._

"Gerda? What's going on?" Elsa asked as Gerda and Kai ran past the two princesses hurriedly, towards the Queen's room.

"Oh dears. Your sister is coming!" Gerda said with a light smile. "Just wait out here for a while, alright?"

Elsa and Isole nodded as Gerda ran off towards the upper floors leaving the two princesses staring after her, befuddled.

"Our sister is coming? Where is she coming from?" Isole asked her twin sister. Elsa shrugged in response.

"Maybe papa will know. Let's ask him." Elsa said as the two girls ran in the direction of the maid.

"Girls! Where do you think you're going?" Agdar stopped them at the top of the stairs.

"Gerda said that our baby sister is coming! We want to see..." Isole said.

"Now, now girls. This is something that you can't see I'm afraid." Agdar told them as he sat down outside their mother's room. "Even I have to stay out here while the servants and physicians do their jobs.

"The physician? Is something wrong with mama?" Elsa asked.

"No dear. But Anna is on her way and mama needs to be strong to get her, but tondo that, she needs the help of the physician and servants." Agdar answered, praying that Elsa and Isole would change the topic soon.

"Oh, but why can't we see?"

"Because this is something between mama and the physician at the moment dear. But don't worry, you'll then to see mama and your baby sister soon enough." Agdar told them. "Now you've got to promise me something dears. You have to promise me and mama, that you'll take good care to your baby sister. She will be looking after you and will he with you for the rest of your life. You have to protect her and make her happy the same way that you protect each other...do you understand?"

"Yes papa!" Elsa and Isole said at the same time.

"In will be the best sister that she will ever have!" Isole squealed.

"That's my job!" Elsa argued.

"Nah uh! I'm much more playful!" Isole boasted. Agdar just watched in amusement as his twin daughters started bickering with each other again and couldn't help hut feel happy that his youngest daughter would have two, spectacular and gifted sisters. He picked up Elsa and Isole and sat them on his lap while he waited anxiously for the arrival of his daughter.

"...you're too rough!"

"...you're too boring!"

"...you don't dress properly!"

"...all you ever do is read books!"

"Girls!" Agdar interrupted. "Calm down just a bit alright. I'm sure she'll love both of you equally."

"But what if she likes Isole more? I'm smarter!"

"Hey!" Isole squealed as she pushed her sister off her father's lap.

"Papa! She pushed me!" Elsa complained as she stood back up.

"My god. Dealing with you two is torture..." Agdar laughed. Elsa and Isole reacted by throwing a snowball at his face.

_An hour later..._

"Your majesty...your majesty?"

"Huh? What?" Agdar muttered as he sat up and looked around to see Kai standing in front of him with a smile on his face. "What's going on?"

"Your majesty. The delivery was a success. Do you want to see her?" Kai asked, grabbing the kings attention almost instantly.

"Of course. I'll be right in." Agdar told the servant as Kai disappeared back into the room.

"Elsa. Isole. Wake up." Agdar snickered gently as he carefully woke his daughters up. They looked at him sleepily with a questioning look on their faces. "Your sister is here. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes!" Elsa and Isole squealed, all traces of sleepiness gone from their eyes. They climbed off their father's lap as he stood up and opened the door to the room where Idun was staying in. As they opened the door, they could we their mother lying on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. Elsa and Isole reunited and climbed on the bed to take a look at their baby sister.

"Elsa. Isole, meet your new baby sister." Idun said weakly as she showed the bundle to them.

"We...its so ugly and squishy!" Elsa said, as she poked he baby's squishy cheeks, causing Isole to laugh

"Girls. That's your sister! And all babies look like that when when they're born. Even you two looked the same." Agdar said as he sat down next to his wife and picked the baby up. "So what do we call her?"

"Anna." Idun said with a smile.

"Ooh. What powers does she have?" Isole asked.

"I don't think she has any dear." Idun answered.

"What? Can we change her for one with powers?" Elsa asked causing Idun and Agdar to laugh.

"No girls. We can't change her. She's your sister now." Idun answered.

"Aw...but she has no powers." Isole groaned.

"Not everyone has powers dear." Agdar told them. "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Um...okay?" Elsa said as Agdar handed her Anna. Elsa picked her up and looked at her face which was scrunched up.

"Hello..." Isole said as she poked Anna in the cheeks. Anna replied by gurgling, a bit of spit flying into Isole's face. "AAH! She spat on me!"

"That's her way of saying she loves you dear." Agdar said.

"Anna...you don't need to say you love me...I know you do..." Elsa said as she moved her head away slightly in case she was next. Elsa handed Anna to Isole who carried her and stared at her intently.

"Hi...I'm the fun one here..." Isole said.

"No you're not!" Elsa disagreed.

"Am too..."

"Am not..."

"Here we go again." Agdar sighed as he took baby Anna from Isole's arms and handed her back to his wife.

_2 hours later..._

"Can we show Anna our magic?" Isole asked.

"Okay girls. But you have to be careful. She isn't resilient to the cold like you two are and she could be hurt by it. So try and keep then snow to a minimum for the meantime, until she grows up." Agdar said as he showed then into Anna's room. She was laying in the cot staring up at the ceiling while trying to grab the open air above her.

Elsa and Isole ran over to her bed and looked at her, Anna looking back at them while holding on to the blanket she had

"Look Anna...magic!" Isole said as she made a flurry of snow appear above their heads. Elsa also used her powers to create a small snowflake that she handed to Anna. Anna looked at it before she stuck it in her mouth and ate it.

"No Anna! You're not suppose to eat it!" Elsa told her as Isole giggled next to her. Anna just gurgled quietly before trying to grab hold of Elsa's hand. Elsa put her hand close to and patted her on the head.

"I suppose she's okay as a sister, even though she has no powers..." Elsa said as she poked Anna on the cheeks. Anna responded by grabbing Elsa's finger and sticking it in her mouth.

"AAH!" Elsa squealed as she pulled her finger out of her baby sister's mouth. "That's so gross..."

"I think she likes you..." Agdar laughed as he looked over the cot.

"Here Anna." Isole said as she handed baby Anna a small snowball the size of her hand. Anna looked at it for a second before throwing it at Elsa.

"As...its slimy...AAH!" Elsa squealed as she toppled backwards from the snowball hitting her on the side of the head. Isole was on the floor laughing ship Anna giggled in the cot.

"Anna. That's not nice." Agdar laughed as he laid Anna on her back and gave her the blanket.

"Papa! Anna is mean!" Elsa moaned.

"She's going to be like me...yay!" Isole giggled as she helped her twin sister up. Elsa brushed the snow out of her hair and glared at her baby sister who was now snuggling up to the blanket. "Can she stay with us tonight?"

"Sorry isole. She has to sleep with mama and papa for a while. But, in the future when she's older like you, then she can stay with you as well." Agdar told them. "Come on. Its dinner time now and we should leave your little sister to get some sleep. She's very tired."

"She doesn't seem like it." Isole said.

"There you three are. You're not disturbing little Anna are you?" Idun asked with a frown as she walked up to them.

"Darling. You're supposed to be resting. What are you doing up here?" Agdar asked.

"Dinner is being served and you weren't there." Idun said.

"We were just introducing ourselves to our little sister. Papa said we could. She likes me more than Elsa." Isole said.

"No she doesn't. She's obviously going to be smart and regal like me!" Elsa boasted.

"Nope. She'll be playful and exciting like me. All you ever do is read and do boring stuff." Isole replied.

"Do you two ever stop arguing with each other?" Agdar asked with a sigh.

"She started it!" They both cried at the same time as they pointed at each other.

"I'm praying Anna is a little more quieter than these two here..." Agdar whispered into his wife's ear causing her to giggle.

"Knowing our luck, she'll probably be even louder."

"Well, Anna can sleep in their room then. It'll make sense."

"Yeah. And the servants will have to work over time to clean up all the ice and snow in the morning." Idun whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" Elsa asked as she tried to push open the door to the dining room.

"Nothing dear." Idun said.

"Chocolate!" Elsa and Isole squealed as they saw the plate full of chocolates on the table.

"Uh uh! No chocolates until you finish your dinner!" Idun said as he and his wife sat down, followed by the girls on the opposite side of the table.

"Aw...please." Isole begged.

"No." Agdar said as he shook his head. A few seconds later, Kai and gerda emerged with the food, along with some spinach and celery. Elsa and Isole looked at it as if it was on fire, and even Agdar looked slightly grossed out, though he his it from Idun as he took some.

"Now make sure you eat your vegetables as well, otherwise no chocolate!" Idun warned.

"Listen to your mother dears." Agdar told them as he tried to grab the roast.

"You too Agdar."

"Me? Why me?" Agdar sputtered.

"No vegetables, no roast!"

"NO!"

"I'd rather eat snow..."

* * *

**Well, this chapter is kinda short because I try to focus a chapter on a specific event, well, that's the plan for the first few chapters anyway. The first five to eight chapters will be mostly during Elsa, Isole's, and Anna's younger years. It'll be later in the story when the actual changes between Elsa and Isole start happening since at the moment, I'm trying to establish a personality for Isole that is different from Elsa's and Anna's own personalities, but is still similar enough that you can tell that she is Elsa's twin sister.**

**Due to the fact that I'm still planning this story's plotline out, I can't guarantee when the next update for this will be. All I can guarantee is that there will be an update before the weekend and then after all the planning is done, it should be smooth sailing from then on (a.k.a daily updates).**

**Now, due to the fact that this is an AU story of frozen, some of the events in frozen may not happen while others could play out differently from default. I'm still planning it out. If you've got any suggestions for the story, I would live to hear them. **

**Until the next update...Au revoir...**

**-TacticX**


	3. Chocolates and Snow

"Psst...Elsa...wake up."

"Mhmm...go back to sleep..."

"I can't...let's go and play." A three year old Anna whined as she flopped down on top of her elder sister Elsa.

"Go play...with Isole..." Elsa mumbled as she pushed Anna off of her and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Anna squealed with a pout. She slowly stood up before running over to Isole's bed. She climbed on top of her other sister and started to shake her. "Isole...wake up..."

"What is it now Anna..." Isole mumbled.

"Wanna go and play?" Anna asked. Isole opened her eyes and with a smile, nodded. She pushed the blankets off as she jumped off the bed next to her younger sister. "Can we bring Elsa as well."

"Oh what...she'll probably drag us of to the library or something." Isole joked as Anna giggled quietly. "Fine..."

The two of them made their way over to Elsa's bed and climbed on it.

"Anna...what now..." Elsa groaned, her eyes still shut.

"Its not Anna...it's the ghost of fun trying to get you to play." Isole said in a whisper as Anna silently laughed.

"Wha...?" Elsa said as she opened her eyes. She sighed in annoyance when she saw her giggling twin and younger sister. "What is wrong with you two? Were supposed to be asleep...we have lessons tomorrow."

"Is that supposed to concern us?" Isole asked with a raised brow. Elsa just sighed and shoved her and Anna off the bed.

"Bed!" Elsa ordered before falling back to sleep.

"Uhuh...as crown princess of Arendelle, I say sleep is for boring people." Isole stated.

"Crown princess? You? Ha! Who said that?" Elsa asked with a laugh as she sat up.

"Papa! I'm the crown princess according to papa!"

"Mama said I'm the crown princess since I'm older." Elsa said.

"We're twins! Were the same age!".

"Physically speaking...mentally on the other hand...OOMPH!" Elsa stopped short as a snowball was jammed into her mouth by Isole.

"Meh...I don't like science lessons...AAH!" Isole screamed as a mound of snow fell on her.

"Will you two ever grow up?" Elsa asked as she climbed out of bed. Isole dug her way out of the snow before glaring at her twin sister.

"Please...Elsa...can we go and build a snowman." Anna begged. Elsa sighed before nodding her head slightly.

"Wow...I would have thought you would have said no, or maybe asked to go to the library...OOMPH!"

_In the ballroom..._

"Anna...Isole...be quiet." Elsa whispered noticing that her sisters were giggling all over the place.

"Oh relax Elsa. Its not like papa has guards watching our every move." Isole said as she ran into the center of the ballroom. "So, what first? A massive snowball fight or ski slope?"

"Isole! We are not..."

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Anna screamed as Isole crafted a massive pile of snow in front of her and Anna.

"Isole! Anna! Just what do you...wait...what are you...NO...EEK!" Elsa squealed as she ran for cover, several snowballs heading straight towards her. The first two missed her but the third one smacked her right on the back of the head and forced her into a snow pile. Anna and Isole laughed as Elsa spat snow out of her mouth and glared at them.

"Perfect hit sister!" Isole laughed.

"You call that a hit?" Elsa asked as a smirk formed on her face. Isole and Anna watched as Elsa materialized a snowball twice the size or the one Isole made. Isole and Anna squealed as they took cover, but not before Elsa's snowball hit Isole straight in the back and knocking her down. Anna laughed as she jumped behind a mound of snow and started building a snow fort. Moments later, a snow covered Isole jumped behind the semi complete fort and gasped.

"For a boring person, she sure does get into snowball fights." Isole said as she used her powers to finish the fort...which just resembled a longer mound of snow than a wall. "I'll go around the back...you stay here and fire from here."

Anna nodded in response as she grabbed a few snowballs and aimed through a small hole in the wall. Isole grabbed a few note snowballs...

"Wait...I can just make them." Isole told herself as she dropped the snowballs and peered through a hole. She could see her twin sister looking at their fort, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Anna...take one for the team while I try to hit Elsa." Isole whispered to her.

"No way!" Anna stated. "You're the one with powers!"

"But I'm your older sister..." Isole pouted.

"But who was the one who snuck you six blocks of chocolate in?" Anna asker back with a whimper.

"Fine...but draw Elsa's attention please." Isole said with a sigh before looking out of over the edge of the snow fort. She heard Anna emit a battle cry before grabbing a snowball and chucking at the fort on the other side. She watched Elsa take cover before creating a few snowballs and throwing them back in the direction of Anna. Isole took her chance and snuck around the ballroom, careful to stay hidden behind the pillars. She flanked Elsa as Anna threw several snowballs while wearing what appeared to be a bucket on her head. Isole stifled a giggle before materializing the largest snowball she could muster. With a deep breath, she lifted the snowball up into the air, jumped out from behind the pillar and slammed the snowball down on Elsa's head.

"Yes! We won!" Isole screamed in laughter as Anna came running over. She laughed when she saw a snowball instead of a head on Elsa.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Anna, Elsa and Isole gasped as they looked around and saw their parents gaping at the sight in front of them.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Agdar asked furiously.

"SHE IS!" Elsa and Isole shouted at the same time as they pointed at each other, aunt giggling behind them silently. Agdar sighed as he face palmed before looking up at his three daughters.

"What am I going to do with you three?" Agdar muttered.

"Give us chocolate." Isole suggested causing Anna and her to laugh. That only seemed to make Agdar angrier.

"No...I'll do the opposite I think." Agdar said as a devious smile formed on his face. "No chocolate for the month...for any of you, till you learn that covering the ballroom in snow is not a royal thing to do."

"What?! I was trying to stop them!" Elsa squealed.

"Uhuh...I can see that." Agdar said sarcastically as he looked around the snow covered ballroom.

"I was...but Isole and Anna forced me to join in." Elsa stated.

"We did not. We asked if you wanted and you said yes." Isole said.

"Right...of course you asked." Elsa grumbled.

"You three...off to bed, now!" Agdar ordered as he pointed in the direction of the stairs. The three sisters marched off to their bedroom, careful to avoid the glaring eye of their father.

"Thanks a lot you two. Now I don't get any chocolate for a month!" Elsa complained.

"Oh relax sister. I'm sure we can just sneak some out of the kitchen...you know...like what Anna did last month " Isole said.

"Yeah, and didn't you get caught?" Elsa asked as she sat atop her bed.

"Uh...yeah...but I'll have you two this time to stand guard." Anna said. "Come on! Let's get chocolate!"

"No way. We're in enough trouble as it is." Elsa said as she climbed into the bed.

"Sure...alright. Come on Anna." Isole said as she and her little sister left to the kitchen, leaving Elsa behind in the room.

"Do you think we should get Elsa some chocolate as well?" Anna asked.

"Nah... She didn't want to come so never mind." Isole said. Seeing the look of sadness on her sister's face though, she added. "Fine! We'll get Elsa some chocolate as well...assuming that papa doesn't see us."

"He won't! I'm a shadow in the night." Anna said with a silent giggle.

"Of course. That's why you got caught last time!" Isole muttered to herself. "Wait...I here some one coming!"

Anna and Isole ran into an open room and inside. It didn't sound like their father or mother because the steps were rather light.

"Shh..." Isole whispered as she summoned a snowball and his behind the door. The minute she heard the person enter the room, she jumped out from behind and threw the snowball right into their face.

"AAH!"

"Elsa?!"

"Isole! What was that for?" Elsa asked with a growl as she wiped the snow from her face.

"I thought you were a servant or a guard." Isole said truthfully as she helped her sister up.

"So your first thought is to throw a snowball at them?" Elsa asked with a frown. Isole just shrugged in response. The three of them made their way down towards the kitchens, careful to avoid the ballroom where their parents could still be in.

"So, where are the chocolates hidden?" Elsa asked as they entered the kitchen. Anna made a gesture to be quiet as she started searching around the kitchen in all the cabinets and shelves. "If mama and papa find us, we're dead."

"Relax. I can just cover us all in snow and we could pass for walking snowmen." Isole laughed. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed in response.

"I found some!" Anna squealed as she grabbed some chocolates and showed it to them.

"ANNA!" Elsa and Isole screamed as they just realized that Anna was standing atop of a stool, which was precariously balanced atop another stool. The two of them ran forward as Anna grabbed several more bars from the cabinet.

"I'm coming down!" Anna said.

"DON'T JUMP!" The twins screamed, but Anna never listened as she jumped off of the stools. Isole squealed as she quickly crafted a mound of snow for Anna to land on. Unfortunately, she misjudged Anna's landing point. Luckily, Anna landed on something equally soft.

"EEK!"

"ELSA! ANNA! Are you alright?" Isole asked as she helped her younger sister climb off of Elsa, who was on the ground clutching her abdomen.

"For a three, year old, you sure are heavy." Elsa groaned as Isole helped her up as well. She looked around and sighed as she caught sight of her sisters running over to the chocolates that were lying on the floor.

"Come on Elsa. Mama and papa probably heard that noise." Isole said as she scooped up as many of the bars as she could, Anna doing the same thing. Elsa ran over and grabbed the rest of the chocolates before following her twin sisters out of the kitchen. As they ran back to their rooms, they could hear Kai and Gerda running towards the kitchen to check out the source of the noise.

"See! It told you I could do it." Anna laughed.

"You never said you would be jumping off a stool to your death!" Elsa mumbled.

"Oh relax! Have some chocolate!" Anna said has she handed several bars to her sisters before resuming to stuff the rest of her chocolates in to her mouth.

"Hey. I want the dark chocolates!" Elsa cried out as she noticed her twin sister hiding some inside her pocket.

"Dark chocolates are my favorite!" Isole replied.

"No they're not! They're mine!""

"They're mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Isole!"

"Els...OOMPH!"

"Yay! Snowball fight!" Anna laughed as she watched Elsa and Isole start throwing snowballs at each other. Anna grabbed a small handful of snow before throwing it at the twins. The twins looked at each other before summoning two snowballs and grinning at Anna mischievously.

"Elsa...Isole...what are you...AAH! NO!" Anna screamed as she tried to evade the incoming snowballs.

_The next morning..._

"Your Majesties! We have been robbed!" Gerda announced to Agdar and no fun as they walked to the dining room.

"Robbed? What do you mean robbed?" Agdar gasped.

"What did they steal?" Idun asked.

"Um...well that's what's got us scratching our heads...they only stole chocolates." Gerda said. Agdar and Idun looked at each other and knew immediately where to go now.

_At the bedroom of the sisters..._

"Anna? Isole? Elsa?" Idun called in through the door quietly. When there was no response, they quietly opened the door and both gasped at what they saw. The room was covered in snow from top to bottom, icicles hanging from the ceiling while snowflakes were suspended in the air. And in the corner, surrounded by snow and chocolate wrappers, where the three sisters huddled up to each other in each others embrace. Idun and Agdar couldn't help but smile at how heart warming it was to see this.

"Aww..." Idun mumbled.

"Yes...aww indeed...but they still took a hundred chocolate bars and covered the ballroom in snow last night...not to mention they covered their room as well." Agdar said.

"Oh relax Agdar. Surely you're not going to wake them up when they're like this." Idun said to her husband.

"No. Of course not. But when they do wake up...they are going to get it. Maybe its time to show them a little bit of the less royal life. Isn't your friend...what's her name, Marie? Isn't she the captain of one of our ships?" Agdar asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"Wanna bring them sailing?" Agdar asked with a devious look in his eyes.

"Agdar. None of them have ever been in a ship before..." Idun said, though internally, she knew that they would eventually have to go on a ship in due time. "...fine...but I'm coming as well. I don't want you coming home saying that one of my daughters has gone overboard."

"Idun! I am shocked that you don't trust me to look after my own daughters. Tell me one time when I did something stupid!"

"I can tell you hundreds..."

"Fine...you can come too...but I'm going to be the captain." Agdar said.

"You're not going to start talking in that silly pirate accent and threatening people to walk the plank again, are you?" Idun asked with a quirked brow.

"Nooooo..." Agdar said as she looked away. "Right then...get ready...were going on a sailing trip."

"Huh...what's going on..." Elsa muttered sleepily as she looked up at her parents, Isole and Anna beginning to stir next to her as well.

"Darling...were going on a sailing trip." Agdar said quietly to them. All three of the girls gasped in shock as they immediately sat up.

"I think I've gotten through to them..."

"YAY!"

"Can we go to corona?"

"No, let's go to Solaris..."

"How about the southern isles?"

"No, Weselton is better."

"We don't want to visit one of your little science nations Elsa..."

"Ooh...how about far far away?"

"Still think you've gotten through to them?" Idun asked her husband with a smirk.

"I should have suggested going to a farm." Agdar muttered as he sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Where do you think they should go? Corona? Solaris? Weselton? New York...wait, what?**

**So, the whole part where family troubles begin won't he happening yet. I'm trying to establish their sisterly bonds and give Isole a personality and throw in some family fluff...so enjoy the fun and games while it lasts. At the moment, she's more like Anna because I picture her as then more mischievous type...though whether she should be more or less mischievous than Anna is another thing. But she loves her sisters...so there's that.**

**Anyway, this is still their younger years...**

**I do owe all of you an explanation as to why I was unable to update for nearly a month. I was highly focused on my other story The Royal Family, and o kind of forgot about this story and The Dark Falling. Anyway, I'll try to balance bout my stories more equally at the moment...so I promise that it won't be another month till the next update for this story. **

**Since I like acronyms rather than saying long sentences, here is a little legend for my stories.**

**The Royal Family - TRF**

**The Dark Falling - TDF**

**The Snow Twins Of Arendelle - TSTOA**

**Frozen One Shots: The Switch AU - On Hiatus indefinitely.**

**No acronyms for The Switch and Stranded.**

**Until next time...which should be a lot sooner than last time...**

**Oh, and also, if anyone want to join my community and be a staff member, then just PM me and I'll consider it...**

**-TacticX**


	4. To the South

"Are you ready girls?" Idun asked as she entered their bedroom. "Uh...what is all that?"

"Our stuff." The sisters answered in unison. Idun looked at the four trunks in the corner, along with the seven bags on the bed and numerous smaller bags scattered throughout the room.

"Dears...you can't bring all of that on a sailing trip. We only need the most vital of stuff." Idun explained.

"Uhuh...we only brought important stuff." Isole answered.

"In four trunks?"

"Yes. Important...we brought the chocolates, stuffed animals, clothes, mirror, brushes, and other stuff." Elsa said as Idun walked over and opened one of the trunks.

"This is filled with nothing but snow." Idun exclaimed as she looked within the trunk which was filled to the brim with snow.

"That's where the chocolates are." Anna stated. Idun rummaged within the snow and pulled out a small chocolate bar a few seconds later. "See..."

"Girls. Please only take the most vital of stuff. This trunk here is filled with nothing but dresses. We'll be there for three days at most...not a month."

"But, what if we get stranded on an unknown island in the middle of nowhere?" Anna asked.

"That'll never happen." Idun stated. "Why are there so many coats in here? Anna is the only one that gets cold...but its corona! The cold is non-existent there."

"But what if Elsa or me lose our powers for a week from some magical fire crystal...then we won't be resistant to the cold anymore." Isole said as Anna laughed at how silly that sounded.

"What in the world are you talking about..." Idun muttered. "Look! Just pack five dresses each, your chocolates, some brushes and towels, and a couple of stuffed toys. You don't need to pack your entire room."

"Are the guest rooms large in Corona?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've seen my sister and the kingdom." Idun answered.

"Will we be able to see our cousin?" Isole asked. The smile on Idun's face disappeared as she realized that her daughters didn't hear about what happened yet to their cousin.

"I...I'm not sure. We'll see." Idun said before she disappeared from the room.

"Okay...five dresses each and the chocolates..."

_At the castle entrance..._

"Are you ready darling?" Agdar asked as he watched his wife come down the stairs.

"Yeah. We're just waiting on Elsa and Anna now I guess." Idun said as she handed the servant her bags.

"Mama. Were done." Anna squealed as she, Elsa and Isole ran down the stairs. A few seconds later! Kai and Gerda emerged carrying two trunks and three bags.

"Girls! I told you not to bring so much." Idun said as she caught sight of the trunks.

"We didn't. That one has all our stuff and the other one has our chocolates." Isole explained.

"Why would you need a trunk for chocolates?" Agdar asked.

"We filled it with snow to keep it cool." Isole replied.

"Okay then...should we go now?" Agdar asked his wife.

"Yes. Let's go. So, what time will we get there?" Elsa asked.

"At seven o clock...three days from now." Agdar said.

"THREE DAYS?!" The girls shrieked. "We're supposed to he spending three days in a boat?"

"Yep...hey sailing on open waters doesn't mean we can go anywhere instantly. You three should be happy. At least you don't have any lessons." Agdar laughed as the five of them moved towards the dock along with some guards and servants.

"Your majesty. How nice to see you again." Marie greeted. "Idun...how are you?"

"I'm fine Marie. So, we need to borrow your boat for a sailing trip to Corona, and my husband wishes to be the captain." Idun told Marie.

"He's not going to start talking in that stupid pirate accent again is he?" Marie asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm not sure...but if he does, just bear with him." Idun said as the two of them giggled. "Okay girls...and husband. Get on."

"Yay...let's go sailing!" Anna squealed as she ran on to the ship.

"I've just remembered something. I get sea sick." Elsa said to her twin.

"Oh yeah...I remember when we took a boat once and you wouldn't stop throwing up over the side. I didn't think anyone could turn so green." Isole giggled as she remembered that day.

"That's not funny. I was scared of ships for like a year." Elsa said as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. Me and Anna are here." Isole said as she ruffled her twin's hair.

"Hey...I just put that into a bun." Elsa groaned as she tried to fix her hair.

"Come on Elsa..." Anna called out from the deck of the ship. "We're leaving now."

Isole and Elsa boarded the ship as several of the guards approached with crates of weapons and food.

"Agdar. What's with all the weapons?" Idun asked with a frown.

"You can never be too safe." Agdar replied.

"Dear...we've brought pretty much half of the military. Why do we need dozens of rifles and guns as well."

"Just in case we run into a pirate fleet or something." Agdar said.

"Up here? In Norway?"

"Corona is much further south and there be pirates in these waters." Agdar said the last part in a pirate accent causing his wife to groan.

"Please don't..." Idun begged.

"What. It suits me quite well. I sound like a pirate." Agdar said.

"No, you sound like an idiot." Idun retorted.

"Papa! When are we leaving?" Anna asked as she ran up to them. Agdar picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"In a second sweetheart." Agdar said as he watched the final guard board the ship.

"We're all loaded up." Marie announced as the dock master removed the planks. Anna, Elsa and Isole watched as the sails of the ship were deployed and the vessel began to move.

"Say goodbye to Arendelle for a while girls. It'll be at least two weeks before we see home again." Agdar said.

"You said we're only staying there for three days." Anna said.

"I know...but the journey to Corona takes three days and the journey back takes three days as well. So, that's six days on a ship and three days in Corona.." Agdar explained.

"Are you telling me that we'll be spending more time in a ship than we will in Corona?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Come to think of it...yeah. Bit the three awesome days in corona should make up for the week in the ship."

"I doubt it." Elsa muttered as she and Isole looked over the edge of the ship as they sailed out of Arendelle.

"Ooh...the ship is swerving and turning...and the waves are rising and falling and the ship is tilting and rocking..."

"Isole!" Elsa screamed before taking deep breaths and looking at the sky...or anything that wasn't the ocean.

"Isole...you know your sister gets sea sick. Why you and Anna don't though is beyond me."

"We love adventure, that's why." Anna and Isole laughed together.

"Yeah...they're like you darling." Idun mumbled before looking at the floor.

"Don't tell me you're getting seasick as well darling." Agdar said to his wife.

"The ocean doesn't do me very good."

"Like mother like daughter." Isole laughed as she looked between Elsa and Idun. Agdar, Anna and Isole moved towards the rest of the ship and watched the passing waves and fjord.

"Hey Anna. Do you wanna build a snowman?" Isole asked.

"Girls...please don't sink this ship with us on it. I don't think your mother would be too happy with that." Agdar said causing Anna and Isole to giggle.

"Darling. I think I'm going to lie down." Idun said weakly as she approached her husband.

"I'll come with you...don't worry..." Agdar said as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her below deck.

"Mama still gets seasick even after all these years of traveling? Wow." Isole mumbled.

"Well she doesn't share adventure and love of the wilderness like us...and neither does Elsa." Isole pointed out as they looked at Elsa who was clutching the railing of the ship and had her eyes closed. Anna and Isole walked towards Elsa who was trying desperately to hold her breakfast in.

"What's up sistah?" Isole asked.

"Isole...please..." Elsa groaned as she sat on the floor and buried her head in her hands. Isole giggled a little before she and Anna sat on either side of Elsa.

"Still excited to go sailing?" Isole asked. Elsa only shook her head in response.

"Just don't think of the waves, or ocean or anything." Anna said.

"Anna!" Isole said as she put her arms around her twin sister and pulled her in close. Elsa laid her head on Isole's shoulders, and closed her eyes, as they sat there and watched the waves go by, except Elsa who was busy trying to look at everything but the waves. Isole ruffled her twin's hair a little as their father emerged on deck.

"Still not feeling right dear?" Agdar asked with a smile as he knelt in front of his daughter. Elsa shook her head as Agdar grabbed her.

"Hey..." Isole whined as Agdar lifted Elsa away from her arms. "I was cuddling her!"

"Well its papas turn now..."

_Blergh..._

"On second thought, never mind." Isole laughed as Agdar winced.

"Sorry..." Elsa groaned before burying her head in the crook of her father's neck.

"Isole...could you please get me some water...and maybe a new shirt from my cabin." Agdar asked. Isole nodded as she and Anna ran below deck and started searching for their parent's room.

"Hey...do you smell that?" Anna asked as she sniffed around.

"You look like a dog when you do that." Isole giggled. "Oh yeah...I smell it too...it smells like..."

"CHOCOLATE!" Anna squealed as she opened one of the doors. Isole ran in with her and they were greeted by a feast of chocolates ranging from dark to white. All of them were laid out on a table or inside some crates. Anna's and Isole ran over and opened one of the crates that was marked with 'white chocolate' and gasped in glee when all that greeted them were massive blocks of solid white chocolate.

"So this is what some of those crates were." Isole mumbled as she grabbed several bars and opened them. "Anna? Anna! Where are you?"

"Over here." Anna laughed as she jumped out from behind a crate, scaring the living daylights out of Isole.

"Will you not do that!" Isole screamed as she threw a snowball at Anna's face causing her to giggle in response. The two of them stopped and turned around when they heard two people approaching from outside. "We've got to go now!"

The two of them grabbed as many as their dresses and hands could carry before running out of he storeroom and down the corridor towards the other end of the ship, where their room was. As soon as they were in, they dumped the chocolates inside their cases and the trunk filled with snow, before running back outside to finish their father's request.

"I bet Elsa will be happy." Anna said as she skipped down the corridor towards their parents room.

"Not if she's still sick she won't be...oh...here it is." Isole said as she turned the door handle and opened the room at the rear of the ship. They could see large windows on the stern of the ship giving them a perfect view of their wake.

"Isole...Anna? What are you doing here?" Idun groaned from the bed as she pulled the covers up over her head.

"Were looking for a shirt for papa. Elsa threw up on his." Isole said.

"Oh...okay." Idun mumbled quietly as she pulled a pillow over her head. Isole and Anna ran over to the trunk that was in the corner of the room and pulled out one of the first shirts they found before running back outside towards the deck of the ship.

"Papa. We got a shirt." Isole said as she handed it to her father. Agdar put Elsa on the ground where Isole immediately cuddled her and started to stroke her head.

"I'll just be a minute." Agdar said as he left the three of them by the side railings.

"Elsa? Are you feeling better?" Isole asked her twin.

"A bit..." Elsa mumbled as she hugged her sister tighter.

"I wanna hug too!" Anna squealed as she wrapped her arms around Elsa and Isole's waists.

"I'm done...always with the hugs." Agdar laughed as he caught sight of them all cuddling together. "Why don't you bring your sister below deck and let her lay down for a while...she might feel better later."

"Come on Elsa..." Isole said as she and Anna helped her down the stairs towards their bedroom. Isole helped Elsa into the bed before flopping down next to her and sighing. "Hey Anna...wanna build an ice fort?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed as Isole jumped off the the bed and created a mound of snow, before covering the entire floor in even more snow. The two of them got to work crafting their ice fort as Elsa watched them weakly from the bed. She gave a little laugh when Anna slipped and fell face first into a pile of snow before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Later at night..._

"Wake up..."

"Hmm...who's there?"

"Who else..." Isole said as she poked Elsa in the cheek causing her to whine.

"Isole..."

"Are you feeling better now?" Isole asked as Elsa sat up. Elsa nodded before grabbing a glass of water that Isole had gotten her.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa asked as she looked around. The room was still covered in snow...even more snow than before act is my, and there was a significantly sized ice fort in the center of the room.

"Here I am!" Anna said as she popped out from within the fort. She ran over as Elsa jumped off the bed and looked around.

"Isole. If papa sees this then..."

"Relax...I can clean it up." Isole stated.

"Oh yeah...and how would you do that? There's only a tiny window in our room." Elsa said as she pointed to the window that was barely the size of Anna's head.

"I'll do it...with magic." Isole said. She looked at the snow before closing her eyes and thinking of something. Whatever it was, it made her smile and caused the snow to melt away before Elsa's and Anna's eyes. Anna awed in response, but Elsa was quite the opposite. She was gaping.

"How...how did you do that? Even I can't do it!" Elsa gasped.

"I...I don't really know...but it works!" Isole said with a laugh.

"Are you girls ready? Its nearly dinner time!" Agdar said as he opened the door. "Aah...I was expecting the room to be covered in snow...good. Elsa. It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"I...uh...I'm fine." Elsa said as she tried to remove the bewildered expression from her face.

"Okay then...dinner time!" Agdar said as Anna followed hi towards the ships dining room. Elsa looked one last time at Isole who was smirking before the two of them ran outside to catch up with their mother and father.

"Isole wait...seriously...how did you do that?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure...really. I honestly don't know." Isole replied.

"Can you teach me? Even I can't do that!" Elsa said.

"My god! Something that my sister can't do but I can..." Isole gasped dramatically causing Elsa to roll her eyes and tsk. "I really don't know...but at least someone can clear the mess that is left behind."

The twins entered the dining room and sat down next to Anna who was on the opposite side of the table.

"Psst Isole." Anna whispered to me. "What was it that you were thinking off that made you melt the snow?"

"I was remembering that time when me and Elsa promised each other that we would always look out for each other and protect each other no matter what, and that we would never leave each other behind...and then a few seconds later I buried her in a pile of snow..." Isole whispered back with a slight giggle.

"Oh...I was only two then..." Anna said. "So that was also what that squeal was..."

"Yep...and then papa found us both buried in snow in the dining room, and then we threw snowballs at his face, and we just ran around the castle with him chasing after us..." Isole said. "Fun times..."

"Elsa. Anna. Isole...one of the chefs just told me that about a dozen bars of chocolate are missing from the crates on the ship. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?" Agdar asked with a frown. Anna and Isole shook their heads and smiled innocently, just as Idun walked in. "Darling...are you feeling better."

"A lot better..." Idun said as she slumped into the chair next to her husband. "And a lot hungrier..."

"Well...there's plenty of food to eat so...dig in." Agdar said as he grabbed a couple of slices of ham from the plate in front. Isole, Elsa and Anna aimed straight for the chocolate mousse which, unfortunately, was snatched straight away from them by their mother.

"Mama!" The three girls squealed.

"Vegetables first...then chocolates." Idun said as she placed the mousse aside. The girls whined as Idun piled some vegetables on to her plate.

"Want a drop of wine dear?" Agdar asked as he started to pour bout some wine from the bottle.

"Uh...no tha..."

_CRASH!_

The boat suddenly lurched froward before coming to a compete standstill instantly, sending everyone that was standing to the ground.

"LAND HO!" Came a voice from above.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT BEFORE WE HIT THE LAND YOU IMBECILE!" Came another voice, which sounded distinctly like Marie's.

"What was that?" Agdar asked as he stood up and groaned upon catching sight of his shirt being stained completely red from the wine.

"Your majesties. I think we've made landfall." A sailor announced as he entered the room.

"Oh, you think?!"

The five of them made their way up to the deck of the ship where they were greeted by complete commotion on the ship.

"What's going on?" Idun asked Marie.

"We seem to have run aground. Luckily, there wasn't any reported damage to the hull of the ship. But, we seem to be stuck in the reef." Marie said.

"Wait...so were stuck here? For how long?" Agdar asked.

"Uh...it'll take about a day or two to assess the damages first, just to make sure that it doesn't really spring a leak. We've also got to somehow maneuver the boat off the reef and into the waters...which is when the high tide will hopefully bring us back to sea. So...maybe two to three days here...at most..." Marie said as she tried to think of any more positives, of which there were none.

"Great...some vacation this turned out to be." Agdar grumbled. "Who's the spotter? I'll kick him to the southern isles."

"Darling. Relax. Its night time and reefs aren't the easiest thing to spot." Idun said.

"I guess..."

"Where are we?" Isole asked as the three sisters looked at the land in front of them.

"I have no idea...probably the northern part of Scotland judging by the cold...or an island near it."

"Just great..." Agdar muttered.

"Can we explore the place?" Anna asked.

"Whoa! No! You three are to stay on this ship until everything is fixed. We don't know what's out there."

"Two to three days your majesty, and we'll be back on our way to corona." Marie said before checking up with the sailors.

"Can we please check the land out..."

"No Isole..."

"But we can take guards!" Isole said.

"Yeah...and Elsa and Isole have powers so they can just make a wall or something for help..." Anna said.

"No girls!"

"Please..."

"No! And nothing you say is going to change my mind!"

* * *

**Longest chapter in TSTOA yet. So, I'll be alternating between TRF and TSTOA for updates, I think.**

**Just showing some sisterly love between Elsa and Isole. Isole is like anna in that she acts very un-princess like and is clumsy and mischevious, but like elsa in that she loves her sisters more than anything else.**

**Also, this story does have a base plot, but, unlike most stories in which shoot straight into it, this one won't. It'll be more of a gradual descent into the central plot than a rapid one...so, this story will encompass their years together slowly and the numerous events as it slowly develops and builds upon the main plot that shall come into effect later in this story.**

**So, it'll be less like, two chapters younger years and ten chapters main plot...and more like, a dozen chapters younger years, a dozen plus chapters main plot, and a dozen after main plot. Therefore, it is in my belief that this story will probably have 40+ chapters and has a 50% chance of exceeding the length of "Stranded", and a 10% chance of exceeding "The Switch" (and a 0.001% chance of exceeding 200k words...you can never be too sure about something this early in...")**

**Thanks to all those who have RRFF'ed this story and have put up with my authors notes and slow rate of updates previously. Until next time...**

**-TacticX**


	5. Back to sea

_The next morning..._

"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Agdar muttered as he and his daughters stepped off the ship.

"Isn't mama coming?" Anna asked as they looked around the land. There were several guards that were accompanying them as they started walking towards a nearby hill.

"No. She's staying in the ship to watch what the sailors are doing." Agdar said. The four of them climbed up the hill and looked around. They could see their ship to their rear. In front of them lay a vast expanse of grassy and rocky terrain and some snowflakes mountains in the distance.

"I think we're in Scotland sir." A guard commented.

"Yeah...it seems like it." Agdar muttered as they began walking along the hillside. Anna squealed as she ran towards a small rabbit on the hillside. "Anna! Come back here!"

Elsa and Isole ran after their sister who was now clutching the bunny in her arms.

"Aww...its so cute." Isole said as she patted the bunny on its head.

"Can we keep it?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry dears. We can't just take wild animals from their home." Agdar said as he took the bunny from Anna's arms and set it free. "Come on girls..."

They headed down the hill towards the lower lands and wandered around, searching for any signs of civilization, of which there were none.

"We should set up a kingdom here!" Isole said causing her father to laugh.

"You can't just set up kingdom anywhere we go." Agdar said.

"If you could, corona would have conquered this planet a long long time ago." A guard joked causing the others to laugh. A couple of hours later, and all they've seen was flowers, grass and a lot of rock. Anything that remotely resembled life was either a bunny, or a fox eating a bunny, which caused Anna to start crying.

"How could it do that?" Anna asked as she sniffled.

"The circle of life!" A guard said causing Agdar to glare at him.

"The fox...needed food to survive, so, it chose to eat the bunny. But don't worry, the bunny is in a better place now."

"Did the fox say sorry before eating the bunny?" Anna asked.

"No...it said rawr and then chomped its..."

"Isole! Yes honey...it said sorry." Agdar said as Elsa and Isole giggled in the background. "Now come on. Let's get back to the ship."

The four of them proceeded back to the ship, just as it started to rain, causing them to groan in annoyance. By the time they got back, Idun was worried sick..

"Where have you been?!" Idun asked with a growl.

"We went to the hills." Agdar answered as Elsa, Isole and Anna disappeared below deck. The three of them ran towards the dining room to check for food, and were dismayed to see that there was none. They could sleep cooking coming from the kitchens though.

"Isole! We can't go in there!" Elsa said as she noticed her sister was approaching the kitchen door. Isole just rolled her eyes before opening the door and looking inside. She saw a small bowl of meatballs and couldn't help but grin.

"Anna...keep them distracted." Isole told her little sister. Anna nodded in response before running over to one of the chefs and asking for some water. Isole snuck over to the table, and grabbed the bowl, before running back outside with it and winking to Anna.

"Thank you." Anna said as she took the glass from the chef and ran back towards them..

"Isole! That's stealing!" Elsa gasped as Isole showed the ball of meatballs.

"We're going to eat it later anyway, so why not eat it now."

"Because if mama and papa find out, they're going to kill us!" Elsa said.

"They're never going to find out."

* * *

"How did you find out?" Isole asked.

"Who else would steal a bowl of meatballs and leave the bowl outside their door?" Agdar said. "As punishment...bed without supper, though technically, you've already had it. Also, no chocolate for a week."

Elsa, Isole and Anna were brought to their room by their mother, just to ensure that they wouldn't try to escape or anything.

"See Isole? I told you so!" Elsa growled as she flopped down on her bed and sighed. Isole crafted a pile of snow and dumped it on her twin's head before laying down on her own bed. Elsa wiped the snow from her head before growling and crafting another snowball and tossing it at Isole. Isole dodged it barely before she jumped up and threw another snowball at her. Within seconds, the three girls were engulfed in a snowball fight, Anna jumping around trying to chuck snowballs at the two of them while Isole jumped on top of the table and threw a massive snowball at Elsa. Elsa was knocked on to her back as the snowball hit her in the chest. Elsa quickly made a snowball of equal size and threw it at her twin sister. Unfortunately, she misjudged her aim and it ended up striking her in the head which caused her to topple of the table, and onto the floor, banging her foot on the broken chair with force.

Isole cried out in pain as she clutched her foot which was beginning to swell up.

"ISOLE!" Elsa screamed as she ran towards her sister. Anna screamed for their parents before running over to her injured older sister.

"What's going on...ISOLE!" Agdar screamed as he and Idun ran over to her. "What happened?"

"I...I threw a snowball at her and she fell and hit her foot on the chair." Elsa said as she pointed at the broken chair. Idun picked up her elder daughter and they rushed her to the infirmary ward as fast as possible.

"Will she be alright?" Elsa and Anna asked as the physician put Isole's leg in a cast.

"She will be unable to walk properly for the next week or two while her leg heals." The physician answered as Agdar picked up his daughter. They led them back to the room and laid Isole on her bed before turning to Elsa.

"I'm sorry papa." Elsa said.

"Elsa...you can't just go throwing snowballs at people's faces. See what happened to your sister.

"it wasn't her fault!" Isole interrupted from the bed. Agdar and Idun looked at her with raised brows. "It was mine. I started the fight. I was the one who jumped on the table. Please don't punish her."

"Is this true?"

Anna, and Isole nodded in response.

"Isole, what did we tell you about doing dangerous stuff like that. See what happens? You can't even walk now for two weeks." Agdar said. "But it's still partially Elsa's fault since she threw the snowballs."

"What are we going to do with you two?" Idun sighed.

"Forgive us?" Elsa and Isole asked as Anna giggled nearby.

"Really?" Agdar asked with a raised brow, though they could see he was fighting back a smile. "Just don't do anything dangerous like this again, alright? We don't like to see any of you three getting hurt."

"We promise papa." Elsa and Isole said.

"That means you too Anna." Idun said at her youngest daughter.

"Oh...okay." Anna said as she climbed up on Isole's bed, Elsa doing the same.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Elsa said as their parents edited the room.

"Aah...it didn't hurt much anyway." Isole laughed.

"Really, then why did you scream?" Anna asked.

"Uh...reflexes..." Isole said. Anna giggled a little as Elsa rolled her eyes and laid next of her twin sister, Anna laying on top of them causing them both to groan. "Jeez Anna...cut down on the chocolate."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Your majesties. We have very good news." Marie said as Agdar and Idun appeared on deck.

"What's that?" Agdar asked.

"There is no structural damage to the hull, and it seems that high tide will occur within the next hour. We'll use the high tide to steer ourselves off the reef and then hopefully, we'll be back at sea by midnight tonight."

"Oh thank goodness. My sister must be getting worries by now." Idun said as she thought of primrose freaking out when they didn't arrive.

"So, it'll take another two days still to get to Corona...but we'll get there nonetheless."

"Thank you Marie." Agdar said. "Well, that's the best news I've heard all day."

"I can only hope that nothing else happens along the way..."

* * *

**A short update chapter just to update this story.**

**Also, I've started a new story called "The life of Agdar and Idun" and that will be my main focus now...but I'll still update this regardless. The life of Agdar and Idun is about, well as the name states, the life of Agdar and Idun...**

**-TacticX**


End file.
